1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protractor, and more particularly to a students multi-function protractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which one of the applicants is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,733 to Pan and Tseng.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel students multi-function protractor.